Spyro the Dragon's Contest History
Who is Spyro? Spyro the Dragon is kind of a runt for a Dragon. But it's his size that allows him to save the dragon world in the first game starring him, on the PS1. The bad guy, Gnasty Gnorc gets pissed off one day and crystalizes every Dragon in Spyro's kingdom - except Spyro, who is so small that the spell flies over his head. Spyro, therefore, has "some things to do". As Spyro, yo traipse the world, both looking for Gnorc and trying to free as many dragons as you can. Spyro can charge and shoot fire, as you might expect. After a long journey through many worlds and locations, Gnorc goes down. Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer introduces some new abilities - a skull bash, climbing, and swimming - to expand the gameplay a bit. This time, Spyro is about to take a vacation when his portal redirects him to a far-off land called Glimmer. A new villain, Ripto, is trying to destroy this world and its inhabitants redirected Spyro there for help. The sequel is deeper, with orbs, secret areas, and minigames making it one of the great 3D platform games. That said, Spyro 3 is arguably better. This time, it's an evil sorceress is trying to take over the world. Not only can you play as Spyro, but this time there are 6 additional levels where you can play as different characters, as well as a couple of bonus levels where you can play as Sparx the Dragonfly, who in the first two games was essentially Spyro's health meter. One of the famous minigames in Spyro 3 is skateboarding, one of the most entertaining distractions in the PS1 era. Throughout all this, Spyro is a pretty fun character. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder and is fairly sarcastic, but he's a likeable protagonist and one of the most underrated heroes in platform gaming, or any sort of gaming. Spyro also had a bunch of games on the PS2 and PS3/Xbox360 where he was voiced by Elijah Wood, but nobody cares about them. "You're toast, Gnorc." - Spyro the Dragon (Awful writeup by (14-year-old) XIII is cool, and subsequently re-written by (older) XIII is cool) Spyro's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-4 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 8 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Lost to (9) Morrigan Aensland, 18186 31.71% - 39173 68.29% * Extrapolated Strength --- 37th Place 15.77% Spyro's lone contest appearance came in an 8-9 2002 match in which he was actually the favorite. Hardly anyone outside the fighting game fanbase knew who Morrigan even was, while Spyro was a bit of a household name. When the match began and Spyro was getting his ass kicked, two Board 8 fad staples were born. Spyro was the original "Just wait until the kiddies wake up!" candidate, while Morrigan was the original TJF character. The end result of all this was Spyro getting doubled in a match that many felt he should have won, and he has been punished for it by not having seen the field since even though the potential for him winning a match is there. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - Fourth Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 4th place, 13031 10.13% - Leon Kennedy, 51641 40.13% - Vivi Ornitier, 39729 30.87% - Ridley, 24297 18.88% Spyro is another one of those characters who was making his first contest appearance since 2002, and he showed why we haven't seen him since then. He barely managed to get 10% of the vote, and nearly got doubled by Ridley. Playstation platformer characters just need to stay away from these contests forever. They're not popular. Spyro made the Winter 2010 Contest vote-in but was unable to get enough votes to make it in to the real deal. The real injustice is that inferior Playstation platformer character Crash Bandicoot was able to bypass the vote-ins and get a 10-seed, although given the way the entire Mushroom Division (which Crash was in) got steamrolled by a pair of Round 3 blowouts and then further flattened when the division champ ended up on the wrong end of an SFF beatdown in the semifinals, it could be argued that Spyro got off easy, comparatively speaking. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 9 seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14341 56.83% - (10) Clementine, 7562 29.97% - (19) Reyn, 3332 13.20% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 6062 21.66% - (1) Sephiroth 14566 52.04% - (6) Morrigan Aensland, 7361 26.30% Being kept alive by the Skylanders series, Spyro was back in the field. And due to facing some uberfodder, he managed his first win in the contests. In a massive bit of irony, Morrigan was again in Spyro's path, though neither stood a chance against Sephiroth. In some consolation Spyro was able to perform better against Morrigan in their rematch. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 5 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Lost to (12) Chun-Li, 11570 43.83% - 14828 56.17% With the hype for a remastered compilation of his PS1 games, Spyro the Dragon returned to the bracket with a fairly high seed. And like his debut, he was beaten down by a fighting girl - altough for consolation, it was the best-known female from the flagship fighter, and Spyro managed a respectable performance against Chun-Li. Category:Contest Histories